UnRecorded
by Azure Azalea
Summary: Ada beberapa adegan yang sengaja dipotong oleh sutradara pembuat Death Note. maksudnya bwat menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.....salah-satunya....
1. Mode BuangBuang Waktu

**_akirnya, diriku membuat oneshot(s) yang rencananya bakalan banyak shots tergantung bakalan ada ide atw k'ga..._**

_**italics:** thought_

_**bold+italics:** kata2nya author _X3

* * *

**Mode : Buang-buang Waktu**

Pada suatu hari saat kencan Light dan Misa (tentunya disertai oleh pihak ke-3, Ryuuzaki alias L, tapi di depan Misa dia dipanggil Ryuuzaki kann..).

**Misa**: Hey Ryuuzaki! Kau ini tidak pernah ganti baju ya?! Setiap hari rasanya bajumu itu-itu saja (sambil nggigitin biskuit rendah kalori)

**Ryuuzaki**: Oh! Memang semua baju saya seperti ini. Saya punya koleksi baju seperti ini lebih banyak dari semua koleksi baju Misa-san lhoo..(yang ini sambil nggigitin donat)

**Misa**: heh? Apa kau tidak pernah mengikuti tren mode?

**Ryuuzaki**: ah, itu tidak penting. Buang-buang waktu saja.(ganti nggigitin tart stroberi yang ada stroberinya, trus pake krim yang warnanya putih, di tengah tartnya itu pake krim stroberi, trus lapisan bawahnya pake potongan stroberi, truss...**_HALAH!!_**)

**Light**: apa maksudmu buang-buang waktu Ryuuzaki? (kalo dia sih, sambil nggigitin rantenya)

**Ryuuzaki**: biasanya kalau selesai mandi, saya langsung bisa ganti baju. Tetapi Yagami-kun biasanya lama sekali di depan lemari pakaian, saya jadi harus ikut menunggu.

**Misa**: eh? (masih nggigitin biskuit yang sama..)

**Ryuuzaki**: yah, apa boleh buat. Rantai ini kan tidak bisa dilepaskan (narik tuh rante dari mulutnya Light)

**Misa**: tunggu! Jangan-jangan kalian…(akhirnya biskuitnya ketelen juga)

**Ryuuzaki**: ya, kalau mau mandi, kami harus sama-sama. Kan tidak mungkin sendiri-sendiri. Lumayan bisa…(njilatin stroberinya...**_heh!! jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak ya!!_**)

**Misa**: TIDAAAAK!! JANGAN KATAKAN ITU!! (nutupin telinganya sambil merem + geleng-geleng kepala frustasi )

**Ryuuzaki**: oh iya, mungkin karena terlalu tegang, belakangan ini Yagami-kun juga lebih sering ke toilet…..BUAGH!! (mukanya dilempar pake bantal sama Misa)

**Misa**: Jangan diteruskan!!(skarang jadi nggigitin kepalanya Ryuuzaki...**_kebayang kann :p_**)

**Light**: (lipet tangan+nunduk, mukanya merah) _kok rasanya imejku jadi ancur gini sihh?? _

**...Fini...**

* * *

**_klo uda baca riviwlah...karena riviw adalah ke...(baca: TIIIIIIT) diantara para...(baca: TIIIIIIT) (terserah...)_**


	2. Mencurigakan

**YUHUUUU...**

**satu lagi yang harus dipotong... oiya...bagi yang mengharapkan pairing...kemungkinan pairing disini cuma MisaXLight. soalnya diriku cuma ngikutin cerita aslinya :D**

**

* * *

**

MENCURIGAKAN

Pada suatu hari saat mengawasi rumah keluarga Yagami. Seperti biasa, Ryuzaki duduk sambil menggigit ibu jarinya. Yagami-san sendiri sedang meninggalkan kursinya mengambil secangkir kopi untuknya sendiri.

**Ryuzaki** : Ah!

**Yagami-san** : Ada apa Ryuzaki?

**Ryuzaki** : Yagami-san! Sepertinya putra anda mencurigakan.

**Yagami-san** : Mencurigakan?

**Ryuzaki** : Tadi, dia sedang duduk, sepertinya berpikir serius. Kemudian tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi menakutkan.

**Yagami-san** : Menakutkan?

**Ryuzaki** : Ya. Bukankah biasanya dia selalu kalem walaupun agak serius?!

**Yagami-san** : Ngg… Ryuzaki! Sepertinya kau harus istirahat.

**Ryuzaki** : Oh, tidak apa-apa, saya sudah terbiasa. Kalau Yagami-san lelah, silakan istirahat. Saya tahu kalau Yagami-san mengkhawatirkan keluarga Yagami-san..

**Yagami-san** : Anu …. Ryuzaki…

**Ryuzaki** : Ya?

**Yagami-san** : Itu wajar kan…

**Ryuzaki** : Ya. Saya paham kalau Yagami-san khawatir dengan keluarga…

**Yagami-san** : Bukan itu, tapi Light.

**Ryuzaki** : Wajar?

**Yagami-san** : Ini…kamera di toilet kan..!

**Ryuzaki** : (??)

….

Ditempat lain…

**Light** : _Ugh..! Perasaanku tidak enak…. Jangan-jangan di tempat ini juga ada kameranya…..A…ARGH!! ada berapa orang yang sedang melihatku sekarang??…I…Imejku…._

**_...FINI..._**

* * *

**Hehehe……… sbenernya sama skali ga kebayang kaya apa mukanya Light saat itu :D**


End file.
